new_roblox_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Case File
Alright, here is one of my Creepypastas (My first). I could only get this one due to vandals at the old wiki. Day 1 Logged onto ROBLOX account. Recently got an assignment from my group leader to look for scary things for our HQ. Decided to look stuff up. Day 2 Heard about some weirdo named ???. Looked into the case with my friend (Name will be changed to protect him) Narwhalsrock51. Hes got a really weird game, gonna investigate tomorrow. Day 3 This game is a NIGHTMARE! Death is in it, along with GALLOWS! Why would a robloxian need GALLOWS? This is getting weird. Day 4 Ugh, I feel sick. After seeing the game, I just went to bed. It was awful for an hour or so. Logged onto ROBLOX, and my friend felt the same way. What is happening? Day 5 lehp em, nraib si tabou ot elxpod. Day 6 Dunno what I wrote earlier, my head felt so messed up. Tomorrow, I'll tell my boss I don't wanna work on this anymore. I hope he doesn't get disappointed. Day 7, Last Entry I'm done. After seeing what I saw, I'm DONE. Met my boss and my friend at HQ, and the horror continued, if there was horror. They just froze, then the server crashed. Day 8, Changed mind. I decided to continue this file, anyways, I got a PM from my Boss, saying that he saw some weird stuff. He saw me freeze, then I started spamming the chat with random words, like 'Ghost' and 'Iseeu'. I don't know what went on THERE. Day 9 I set up a camera script, and placed cameras around the map. I felt like I was playing Five Nights at Freddy's. Anyway, I saw something odd on camera 5. The security turret room was burning, and there was my boss, just standing there. I called for help, and security came running (I'm the Vice president of our group), but it was too late. We used the admin to get some fire hydrants, but the room had already burnt. Oddly enough, my boss got a temporary ban. Day 10 I had to increase security, and we have twice as many guys with weapons walking around, searching for hackers and intruders. What occurred next, I did not expect. Somebody set off our nuke. We tried stopping the countdown, but we failed. Server crashed, and my PC screen broke, oddly enough. Day 11 We got the ROBLOX admins to come investigate. Server started lagging, and the admins sank through the map, only to be kicked, along with everybody else. Why I am being spared is anybody's guess. Day 11, part 2 The admin's announced that a hacker invaded ROBLOX, and that they we're gonna catch them, stuff like that. When I read that, I heard a whisper. It said, "Come and play with us, or we will come play with YOU!". After that, I heard a little kid's chorus singing "I'm going to find you. I'm going to kill you". I don't know if I can continue on wards. Day 12 I've decided to quit ROBLOX but night time, I can still hear the kid's chorus. I'm losing my mind. Day 13 So, this is the pitiful case file that my boss decided to make. Well, I'l have to tell you my little secret. Boss won't be continuing this. Let's say he'll be out for a LONG time. Day ??? I just woke up from what I'm assuming, a coma. My room is a mess, my house's windows are broken. I just looked at my PC, and it says today is a month after blacking out. I saw part of this file is already written in. What's going on? Day ??? HELP ME! SOMETHING IS COMING, SOMETHING BAD! MY FAMILY IS MISSING, ONE PERSON AT A TIME! I'M NEXT! Oh no...It's here. Part 2 being worked on: ☀http://new-roblox-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Case_File_Part_2 Category:Case File